


Cover - The New Deal

by heliotropelied



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/pseuds/heliotropelied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Closer's The New Deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - The New Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The New Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275820) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



[more @ my tumblr](http://coulphil.tumblr.com/tagged/bookcovers)


End file.
